Typical Day
by ConversesAndTHG
Summary: Just a normal day in the Glass Household! bad at summarys please read!    r and r
1. Chapter 1

Just a Typical Day

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters, Rachel Caine does!

I woke up to the sound of my VERY annoying alarm going off, and to the not so surprising smell of burnt toast. Eve's been trying to cook again, I thought. I padded across my bedroom to get some clothes out of my wardrobe, found a pair of knee-length denim shorts, a t shirt and some ballet flats.

I made my way to the stairs when I realised that it was Saturday and I didn't have college. I decided to still go down the stairs and see what damage Eve had done to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Eve attempting to make fried egg on toast. I went up behind her and said, "Need some help?" Eve just gave me a look what could put puppies to shame.

Just as I put on some new toast and turned the setting down on the toaster, Shane walked in, wearing his favourite Killers tee and his baggy jeans. He came up to me and started kissing me. Just as it turned to full on make-out session Eve slapped him round the head and said, "hey, let's keep it PG, ok, I don't want to see you playing tonsil hockey with CB." Shane just responded by flipping her off. Typical Shane and Eve behaviour, I thought.

"So Zombie Boy, what are you and Claire Bear doing today?" He just gave her a confused slacker look what made me fall off my chair I was sitting on. When the laughter had stopped I replied to her "Zombie Boy is going to get his ass kicked by, wait for it... me!" Shane then said "Bring it on Jailbait" "Fine, I dibs player 1" I shouted, it was then Eve's turn to fall off her chair. Again he just said "Bring it on!"

We raced to the couch and after an hour of playing I was in the lead, beating his high score. "FUCK NO!" he shouted just as Michael walked down the stairs. "Shane please tell me you are player 1" he rushed. "Why did you think I shouted fuck no!" was his reply. "Way to go, CB" Eve said, then shouted "FUCK ME CLAIRE, YOU BEAT HIS HIGH SCORE!" I just laughed and walked upstairs for an afternoon shower.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came back from my shower, I found Shane still trying to beat me. Even Michael, with his vampire senses and speed couldn't beat it. Eve was on the floor, rolling around in laughing fits. When I saw their concentrating faces, I even laughed.

When they both gave up, they looked at me and said at the same time "How did you get that high a score?" I gave them a look that said make me. I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner.

As I was just starting to boil some pasta for spaghetti Shane walked in and put his arms round my waist. "Baby" He whined, "Tell me, please, how did you get that high a score?" I just removed him from me and said "Internet cheats" He gave me a look that could melt ice. "What?" I asked. "That is cheating, Cheating is wrong and also against the rules." He replied "Like I give a monkey's butt" My next thought was to tell him the cheat code but he already had his lips on mine. Oh well I thought, I'll just have to have the highest score.

When we finished kissing, the pasta was done so I dished up dinner and called Eve and Michael. We didn't speak of the cheating again, and I think that was for my own good. I wanted to keep my reputation up, and beating boys had defiantly raised it by a couple of inches!

When we finished dinner we decided to play on singstar. (**A/N: I love singstar! Best thing technology has ever come up with!) ** It is so funny when we all play as we can plug in four microphones in the PS3. Eve and I got to choose first so we chose Evanescence, Bring Me to Life. When we had finished that, Eve had won. Shane and Michael chose Wake Me up When September Ends. This time I won. Michael and Eve chose next and we got stuck with Eve letting Michael do David Bowie, Space Oddity, it's a really bad song, but their choice. Michael won that one. Me and Shane decided to torture Eve a bit and chose Lady GaGa, Bad romance. We even came up with a dance for it. By the end of our game we had tired ourselves out so badly that Eve had crashed on the sofa! I made Shane carry me upstairs because I was tired too! When I had changed into my pyjamas and got into bed, I fell straight asleep and had a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Dedicated to Sophie and Rosie, Rosie because it was her birthday and Sophie because we both love Evanescence- Bring Me to Life! =) **


End file.
